We Never Planned On You
by Phantom Actress
Summary: One night, Jack, JoJo and Race find a 15 year old girl and take her in. She seems to be hiding something. But what?
1. The Girl

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Girl

It was lucky for Racetrack, JoJo and Jack to be out at nine o'clock at night that day. They didn't know it. Neither did she. But it was all well in the end.

"I don't like it out 'ere, Jack," JoJo said, nervously.

"Yeah, Jack," Race agreed , "What if Albert steals me cigar while we're out?"

"Shut up. I've got this feelin' 'bout this ally. You'll thank me later," Jack told them.

"Is it a scary, creepy feelin'? 'Cause that's what I feel," JoJo whispered to Race.

There was a soft noise. It sounded like someone was crying. Jack stopped. For a second they paused. Jack pointed to a corner. The trio ran to the sound.

A girl sat there tucked away in the corner. She was covered in a shawl, sobbing into her skirt. Her golden curls covered her face.

"Hey," Jack whispered, leaning down.

The girl's head popped up, revealing her wide blue eyes eyes and pale heart shaped face. Race e guessed she had fun away from some posh couple.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged, "And if your here to take me back, don't!"

"We ain't gonna hurt you," Jack promised.

"Do you need help? Or a place to stay? You's hungry?" Face questioned her.

"You can help me?" the girl whispered, "I need help badly."

"Can you walk?" JoJo wondered.

She shock her head. Race ended up carrying her. She was heavier than he thought she would be.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed.

"Sure, miss. Allow me to introduce myself. Racetrack Higgins. You heard right. _The Racetrack_ Higgins."

She giggled. "Racetrack?"

"Yup," he said proudly, "But you can call me Race or Racer."

"And I's Jojo."

"The name's Jack Kelly. "

"I am Amanda Delany," said the girl.

We soon as they got inside the lodging house, Race laid Amanda down on a bed. Amanda feel asleep almost right away. The other newsies started asking about the girl. But Jack said,

"We's all tired! Now go ta sleep!"

But Race felt the urge to protect Amanda, even though they just met. He stayed up. Race looked at the beautiful girl and whispered,

"What's your story, Amanda Delany?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Selling

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Selling

When Amanda some up she found herself looking into a pair of light blue eyes. She gasped. Amanda covered her face with her jands, as if that would protect her.

"Race, get away from dat poor goil. You've scared 'er," Jack scolded.

Race ignored his friend. "How you's doin', 'Manda?"

"Fine, until you scared the wit out of me!" exclaimed Amanda.

He just laughed in reply. "Come on, Diamond. We'd got a lot of explainin' to do."

Amanda sat up. "What did you call me?"

"Diamond. 'Cause you's eye sparkle. Now come on," Race explained.

She followed Race to the middle of the room. Amanda still covered herself with her shawl, even though it was late Spring. Face out his hand on her back and yelled,

"Everyone! This is Amanda Delany! She's gonna stay here with us as long as she needs. Now be respectful to 'er. Or I's will go act's your head! Got dat?"

The boys murmured yes. Before long a crowd had gathered to ask questions. Earlier Jack had told the boys that they found a girl last night, but that was mostly it.

"Hey! You's gotta get ready ta well papes! Getta away from 'er!" Jack ordered, pushing the newsies away.

"Your Newsies?" Amanda asked Race.

"It's a fine life," Race started to say. But he was something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! Albert give me back me cigar!"

Face started to chase Albert around the room. Amanda laughed. She hadn't laughed this hard since...

"Do you wanna just stay 'ere?" Jack asked interrupting Amanda's thoughts, "You could go and sell paper with Race if you'd like. But..."

"I'd love to sell papes with Race," Amanda told him.

After all the boys were dressed Race had gotten back his cigar. Race went to Amanda and offered her his arm. Amanda took it. Race brought her to the gate. The two were still in the back, but she still noticed the Delancy brothers. Amanda his her face with her arm.

"What's wrong, Diamond?" Race whispered.

"Is that Oscar and Morris Delancy?" she wondered.

"Yeah. We's all wanna hide from dem," Race jocked.

"They're my brothers. I can't let them see me," Amanda said in a low voice.

The first thing Race was tell Jack. From there Jack was able to get the news out to every newsie without anything bad happing.

"Jack order me fifty papes, would ya'?" Race whispered handing Jack the money. " Amanda and I'll meet you on the other side."

Amanda and Race rushed to the other side. Jack handed Race his papes. Race led Amanda to his favorite selling spot near the bridge.

"Extra! Extra! Flood in the Carribian!" Race calling waving a pape in the air. "Read all about it!"

"What page is that on?" Amanda asked.

"Five." Race sold a copy to an elderly man.

When Amanda opened to page five she couldn't find the article. She showed Race.

"It isn't in here," she said.

"We Newsies have ta bend the truth a lil ta eat," explained Race, "Let's see how well you can do."

"Alright," Amanda agreed, grabbing a pape, "Rumers of war in West Asia!"

They sold the papes under that headline. Amanda noticed a group of women protesters walking by. She grinned a them.

"Read all about the brave women who served our country during the war!" Amanda shouted.

All seven of them bought a pape.

Race was shocked at how good Amanda was at selling papes. She was charming, sweet and an amazing liar. The perfect newsie.


	3. The Past

**Pretty short chapter today. I think I'll end up posting more than just this chapter today.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Past

All the newsies had returned from selling papes. Romeo was telling Henry about a girl he had met. Smalls was playing checkers with Specs. Albert, Finch and Smalls were playing poker. Race would of joined the poker game but Amanda claimed that her feet and back hurt so Race volunteered to rub her back. Amanda covered her torso with her shawl.

"Diamond, it's June. You's sure you's need that shawl?" Race questioned her.

"It reminds me of my aunt," Amanda told him, "My aunt was the only one who cared about me. My brother's teased me, my father abused me, and my mother neglected me. My aunt- Auntie Holly mostly raised me. My mother would send me out into the cold streets to walk to her house. By myself. I was six years old and had to wonder the streets of New York in order to find her apartment. When I finally arrived Auntie Holly would feed me cookies and buns filled with delicious fillings. She loved to take me to park too. I begged Auntie Holly to adopt me. But she told me that one day Mother would remember to love me. When it was time to go home, Auntie Holly would walk me to our apartment. When Auntie Holly died my world turned upside down," Amanda's voice broke. A few years fell, "My father became worse. Mother pretended I didn't exist. Oscar and Morris followed Father's example. I have so many scars from those dark days. I ran away and ended up here."

Race held Amanda as she sobbed.

"Diamond, remember you's got lot's of bruders that would hurt anyone who even attempted to hurt ya. We'll always protect you."


	4. Birthday

**I'm back again today!**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Birthday

The last thing Amanda expected was for the newsies to remember June 8. But they did. And, boy, they sure knew how to party.

Amanda had been out selling paper with Race, as usual. But Race kept getting distracted at everything. It wasn't like Race. Everyone could count on Romeo for getting distracted but not Racetrack Higgins. Finally Amanda took Race by the arm and started dragging hi to the lodge.

"Hey, Diamond," said Race as they past a bookstore, "Ain't dat the book you's been wantin'? Les-Mis-ar-a-bl-es?"

She stopped. Amanda looked at the window. Sure enough a copy of Victor Hugo's _Les Miserables_ was on display. How she yerned to go inside the shop and curl up with the big book. Before she said an away, Amanda had started it. But at night she dreamed of finishing that beautiful story.

" _Les Miserables,"_ Amanda corrected, "I'm sorry, Race. It's calling to me."

With that Amanda walker into the store, picked up a copy and started reading. Race followed her inside. It was strange how cute Amanda looked when she read. Her face reacted to every word. At some points Race was scared that Amanda was going to cry.

Amanda read for a good hour before Race to!d her the guys would get worried. She signed as she set the book down. They left the store.

"Why'd you like dat book so much? Ain't it a bit _huge_?" Race asked.

"One of the characters Cosette reminds me of myself," answered Amanda, "She was abused and neglected, so was I. But we both found a savior. I think you's mine, Racetrack Higgins."

The two had arrived. The greated Ole' Bill. They faced upstairs to...

"SURPRISE!" all of the newsies shouted.

For a second, Amanda just stood there with her mouth open. The newsies started to wonder if this was a bad idea. But to their relief Amanda started to laugh.

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday?" she asked.

"You's told Racer, he told Jack and Jack told us," Romeo informed her, " Do you's like it?"

"I's love it!" Amanda embraced Romeo.

"Come on!" Romeo exclaimed, "We's got ya a pwesent!"

Romeo led Amanda to the table that was usually reserved for gambling. Amanda took a seat. Jack handed her a rectangle shaped package covered with brown paper and tied with twine. Amanda took it.

"For me?" Amanda whispered.

Jack nodded. "From all of us."

"You didn't have to. I know how hard it is-"

"Well, we's did," Henry interrupted.

"It's not everyday a girl turns sixteen," Race reminded her.

"Open it!" Romeo ordered.

Everyone laughed. Amanda carefully opened the package. She gasped once she was was inside.

"Thank you!" Amanda sighed as she pulled out a copy of _Les Miserables._

"That ain't just it!" Buttons said, " Miss Medda Larken herself wanted to give you somethin' too."

They newsies band Amanda went to the theater. They first thing Amanda did was thank Miss Medda.

"I'm Amanda Delany by the way," she said.

"Ain't it Delancy?" Henry whispered to Race.

Race elbowed him.

After a large, warm meal and performance by Miss Medda, Amanda layed in bed thinking that this had been the best birthday ever.


	5. In the Night

**Yes, I'm back again!**

 **I've changed Amanda's age to sixteen. She was fifteen when the newsies found her.**

 **I don't support Race and his cigar at all.**

 **Warning: References to sexual abuse.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Five

in the Night

It was the end of June, the nights were hot so all the newsies threw off the covers.

Except one.

Amanda covered herself with all of her sheets as if it were the middle of Winter. She still wore her shawl. This concerned Race. A lot. But whenever he tried to ask Amanda about she would always change the subject.

Now it was about nine. Race took out his cigar. He usually didn't smoke in front of Amanda but he deserved it. Race out his cigar and leaned back.

"Racetrack, please don't smoke," Amanda said.

Race groaned. "Why Diamond?"

"I don't wanna die from lung cancer," she replied.

But there was something in her eyes that told Race she was lying.

"Light's out!" Jack ordered.

Amanda took the first from Race, unlit it and went to bed. Race started at her, with his mouth side open. How dare she take the pleasure of smoking from him!

"Hey! Racer! Go ta sleep!" Jack exclaimed.

Race climbed up the latter into her next to Kid Blink. The lights went out. Race fell asleep.

It was about midnight when Race some up. The first word that popped into his mind was Diamond. He felt an urge to check on her. So Race stumbled down the latter and found his way, in the dark, to Amanda's bed. Race felt her forehead. It was covered in sweat. Oh, so carefully, Race took the covers off of her.

His eyes went to Amanda's swollen stomach.

The sight reminded Race of when his mother was with child. Wait! But Amanda? Was she? Had she been...?

Amanda's eyes snapped open. She noticed Race looking at her stomach. Amanda burst into tears. I

"There's something I have to tell you, Race."

* * *

 **So what d you think Amanda has to tell Race. It may be obvious but...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Truth

**Warning: Don't ask a lot of the questions below to pregnant women.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Truth

Race held Amanda as long as she said she needed to be. In the morning, Race asked Jack to call a meeting. Amanda was ready to tell the whole truth now. But she still covered herself in her shawl.

"It was started with a man named Victor Delany," Amanda said, "Victor needed an heir. He had gotten married to three women. Each have birth to a girl and died, during or after the labor. Victor decided that he should try starting younger. So he found me. A barly fifteen-year-old girl. Victor promised Father money for my hand in marriage. Father agreed.

"A week later we were married. I became a mother to his daughters. Amelia, Emma, and Madeline. He physically abused them often," Amanda removed the shawl she was wearing. The newsies gasped, "When I learned I was expecting, I told the girls first. They told me to run away. But it it was December then. I waited until Spring to run away. I was found and brought here. I plan to go back and rescue those girls. Be like their Jean Valjean."

Everyone was silent. It scared Amanda to see the newsies silent. They were never like this. Even in their sleep.

"When's da baby gonna be born, Diamond?" Crunchie finally asked.

Amanda grinned. "About two and half weeks."

Then everybody started talking at the same time.

"What are ya gonna name it?"

"Is it a boy or a goil?"

"I's gonna be an uncle!" Jack exclaimed.

"It all makes sense now!"

"How much weight have you gained?"

"Have you picked a name?"

"You aren't gonna have it now, are ya?"

"SHUT UP!" Race screamed.

The room went silent.

"Diamond will answer you's questions when she wants ta!" Race continued, "Now get goin' We's gotta carry da banner soon!"

The newsies started running to get ready. Race turned to Amanda.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a mother!" exclaimed Amanda.

Though, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Star

**The birth scene.**

 **First: This will not be too gory or gross.**

 **Second: This scene is rated P.G.**

 **Third: This scene is not very detailed.**

 **Fourth: I have never given birth before.**

 **Fifth: I'm not Catholic, so I didn't know if Amanda could give birth at a Catholic church. Please don't get mad at me.**

 **Sixth: This is probably my last chapter.**

 **Seventh: I don't own Newsies**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Star

Amanda planned to give birth at a church. No doctors would belive her story. Any respectable doctors wouldn't help a young, single mother. But the Nuns wouldn't send her away. Of course, things didn't go as planned.

All night, Amanda had been getting sharp pains from her stomach. She didn't want to wake the boys up. It was probably nothing, anyways. She had those pains before. It turned out to be nothing. But in the morning, Amanda found a wet spot on her bed. This time, she was in labor.

"Race! Race!" Amanda exclaimed , as she shock Race awake.

"What Diamond?" he asked, half asleep.

"I'm in labor!"

"We's all labor in the streets to live, Diamond."

"No! I'm gonna have the baby!"

Race some up. He ran around, yelling at the other boys. Once they were all awake, Jack started to give out orders.

"A few of us needa get Diamond to da church!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! I don't think the baby's gonna wait that long!" Amanda exclaimed.

It turned out that Jack had told Crutchie that he had seen his little sister be born. So Crutchie volunteered Jack to deliver the baby. Jack wasn't very happy at the thought of delivering a baby. The newsies who had weak stomachs were ordered to do the pape selling that day. The rest of the boys stayed to help. Somehow, little Romeo was still in the room. Crunchie prepared some sheets and warm water. Race held Amanda just above her swollen belly. Amanda didn't let go of his hand.

"Wow! I can see the head!" Romeo exclaimed.

JoJo covered Romeo's eyes with his hand.

Amanda gasped, groaned, screamed and pushed with all her might.

"One more outta do it!" Jack shouted.

Soon a cry was heard.

After Race cut the cord, Jack wrapped the babe up in the sheets. Amanda was layed on a bunk.

"It's a girl," whispered Jack, as he handed Amanda her child.

"She's beautiful." Amanda sighed.

"What are ya gonna name her, Diamond?" Romeo wondered. His eyes were no longer being covered by JoJo.

"Stella Josephine," said Amanda, "Her name is Stella Josephine."

To Amanda she was Stella, to the newsies she was Star.

The one and only Star.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
